


Midnight into Morning Coffee

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [31]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: anon on tumblr prompted: hi can u please write a fic where they've just go together and simon is staying the night alone in his house and doesnt tell bram becasue hes super nervous about spending the night together but then its like 2am and hes still up theres a huge ass spider or something in his room and he hATES them so he needs bram to come kill it or get rid of it or something and they end u making out and sleeping in late and getting caught by the spiers thanks i love ur work ok this is v specific but i need it





	Midnight into Morning Coffee

“Just remember. There are leftovers in the fridge, and I left money if you want to order in,” Simon heard his mom repeat the same instructions once again over the phone. 

Nora had placed third in a cooking competition, and the semi-final was out of state. Nora was allowed two guests, and Simon had assured his family that he needed to catch up on homework anyway. 

“I’ll be fine, mom. Plus I have a credit card to order in with,”

“Just in case,” Emily replied. “We’ll see you in a couple of days, Si.”

* * *

Simon settled down to watch a film with his dinner, comfortably relaxing on the couch. 

He only got about twenty minutes into the film when he heard a loud thump from the upper floor. It was loud enough to startle Bieber who had been asleep at his feet.

“It’s probably nothing,” Simon said aloud and noticed how weird it was to be talking to himself.

Simon tried to shake the slight feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. He had asked Leah and Nick if they wanted to stay over, but Leah had a family dinner and Nick was going out town for the weekend as well.

His first choice had been Bram, but he’d chickened out before asking him. It was a huge deal, to sleep over at each other’s place, and Simon was frankly terrified of moving too quickly. 

There were countless things to think about when spending a night together. The logistics of not treating it like a sleepover, but not making it too uncomfortable. The expectations…the bed sharing…the -

Simon’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard another unmistakable bang from upstairs.

* * *

Nothing extraordinary happened between the time that Simon’s film finished and he decided to go to bed.

A part of him wanted to sleep on the living room couch; with all the lights on and a Netflix documentary boring him to sleep, but that was stupid. The internal debate lasted a few hours, and around one in the morning, Simon decided that he’d be going upstairs.

He was going to be fine.

He made his way to his bedroom after brushing his teeth and just as he closed his bedroom door he got the fright of his life.

A massive black spider scuttled from the corner of his door frame towards him and Simon let out a piercing shriek. Simon considered himself fairly brave in most situations, but spiders were an exception.

And some fears were far greater than others…so he called his boyfriend.

* * *

Simon heard the back door opening, and his heart gave a little jump. But logic calmed his nerves, knowing it was only Bram. He’d texted Simon moments ago that he was outside, and Simon gave him the code to the garage, where they kept the spare keys.

It was a couple of minutes before Bram slowly opened the door to his bedroom and Simon quickly pointed at the light switch, where the spider currently was.

Bram took a paper cup and a flyer that he’d grabbed from the kitchen and swiftly grabbed and disposed of the arachnid in a matter of seconds.

Simon let out an audible sigh, “Thank you,”

Bram put the cup and flyer on Simon’s desk and sat on the edge of his bed. “I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders…”

“I’m terrified,” Simon said, stretching his arm out towards Bram. “Look, I’m still shaking…”

Bram took Simon’s hand in his own, hoping to calm him down. “And you’re all alone…”

“That’s not too bad,” Simon lied.

“It’s terrifying,” Bram told him. “The first time my mom did a late shift at work I didn’t sleep the entire night,”

“I’m glad you’re here…” Simon confessed.

Bram smiled, one hand still holding Simon’s and the other tapping on his leg. They sat there for a moment, neither of them saying a word and Simon could see that Bram was as unsure as he was.

And that gave him the courage to ask: “Stay the night?”

* * *

Simon hadn’t noticed before, but Bram was already in a pair of Marvel pajama pants. He must have immediately rushed out once he’d received Simon’s text, not bothering to change.

Simon loved him for that.

He made some space, and Bram put his phone next to Simon’s and lay down under the sheets.

Simon shuffled closer until he could feel the heat of Bram’s body, silently praying that he wouldn’t mess this up. But Simon would ramble when he got nervous.

“There isn’t much to do right now, is there?”

That caused Bram to erupt into a fit of giggles, something that Simon found so endearing that he joined in a matter of seconds.

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Simon mumbled after they calmed down.

“What did you mean then?”

“I don’t know…” Simon replied. “I just don’t want to mess this up and make you want to leave,”

“Believe me when I say that there’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be,”

“Really?”

“Really,” Bram nodded, his cheek against the pillow. “And Si?”

“Yeah?”

“You shouldn’t worry about messing up,” Bram stated. “I think about that stuff all the time as well, and the fact that we worry about each other enough to care says a lot,”

“I just want to make sure,”

“Then ask…” Bram said, and Simon could feel him intertwining their fingers.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,”

Simon was almost unable to register the kiss. They had done it so many times but never like this.

Never laying by each other’s side knowing that it could end in slumber; yet when they’d wake, the first thing they’d see would be each other.

Never with the promise of what was to come. It was thrilling in its own way.

Bram always kissed him so tenderly, yet Simon was never able to shake the feeling of his lips long after they’d stopped. His kisses were truly magic.

Simon felt Bram’s arms trying to wrap around him, but one was stuck between Simon’s waist and the mattress.

Bram let out a small laugh, nudging at Simon to lift himself only slightly so that Bram could properly hold him. Simon complied immediately, feeling himself being pulled toward Bram’s chest.

“I love you,” Bram whispered.

“I love you too,” Simon replied, giving Bram a kiss on the nose now that they lay impossibly close.

Before Simon knew it, he fell asleep in Bram’s arms.

* * *

Simon woke up as the sunlight streamed into his room. He must have forgotten to draw the night before, having been distracted by a gorgeous boy in his bed.

They had shifted during their sleep apparently, with Simon’s back to Bram’s chest, inadvertently becoming the little spoon. Simon tried not to wake Bram as he shuffled around to face his boyfriend.

Bram seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully, his features looking more relaxed and delicate. Simon couldn’t help but run his finger on the bridge of Bram’s nose and onto his cheekbone, so desperately restraining himself from kissing Bram awake.

“Morning,” Bram said in a gruff voice, his eyes still closed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“It’s okay,” Bram answered.

Simon still felt tired and managed to lay his head on Bram’s chest in an attempt to fall back asleep. Yet, he couldn’t help but listen to the beat of Bram’s heart and didn’t know if he was imagining it beating so fast.

Apparently, he’d been voicing his thought out loud because Bram answered his question. “You’re not imagining it. It’s always like that when I’m around you,”

Simon took Bram’s hand by the wrist and put it against his own chest, “You’re not the only one,”

* * *

Simon thought he heard something, and figured it must have been the thumping noise from last night. He figured they could investigate what the source of that was, in the safety of daylight but they didn’t get the chance.

Right now he just wanted to close his eyes and lie next to the boy he loved. They didn’t get to do that for much longer, because at that moment Simon’s father burst into the room.

“Oh! It was Bram’s car!” Jack practically bellowed, causing Bram and Simon to wake up in terror, and Bram to almost fall off the bed.

Jack quickly scanned them and seemed to be content in the fact that they were both dressed. He grinned, “Everything okay boys?”

Simon caught his breath, checking to make sure if Bram was okay. Bram was decidedly not, he was a stuttering mess trying to explain what he was doing there.

“Bram. Kiddo. It’s fine. It’s not like you guys got caught having sex…” Jack laughed. “And even if you were, we wouldn’t…”

“DAD!” Simon stopped his father before he could make the situation even worse. “Can you give us a minute,”

“Sure thing bud. Be downstairs in ten minutes okay? Your sister needs some comforting,”

“What happened?” Bram asked before Simon could, and Simon caught a look of genuine admiration in his father’s eyes. Bram was always so caring, about everyone, and Simon was glad his father got to see that part of him too.

“Turns out they made an error, and she’d actually come in fourth place,”

Simon shook his head, expressing his disapproval, hoping his sister wasn’t too hurt by the turn of events. “We’ll be right down, dad,”

* * *

“Bram…I’m so sorry, I thought they’d be back tomorrow,”

“It’s fine,” Bram said, forcing himself to calm down. “I don’t want your parents to hate me,”

“They don’t hate you,” Simon comforted him. “Believe me. You’re the hero in this story, and I am going to be the victim of endless teasing,”

“The  _hero_?” Bram snickered, shaking his head.

“My knight in shining armor,” Simon laughed. “Well…in superhero-themed pajamas,”

Bram gave him a small wink as he headed to the bathroom to freshen up, and Simon shook his head unable to believe how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
